


Winterfell's gray walls

by Ellana17



Series: It’s always summer in the songs [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sanrion reunion, The North remembers, season 6 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “My Lady,” Tyrion bowed lightly in greeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, after writing the Gendrya reunion I thought about another one of my favorite pairings. Now, I know Dany is heading straight for King's Landing but I couldn't resist a sanrion reunion.

The Greyjoy boy had finally explained how he had escaped the Boltons, revealing the location of Sansa in the process. Tyrion had convinced both Daenerys and Lady Greyjoy to go north to Winterfell to try and rally the Starks to their cause.

“I could talk to Lady Sansa,” Tyrion told the queen. At Daenerys’ raised eyebrows, he added, “Well, we were married after all; I like to think we were heading towards a solid friendship before I had to leave Westeros in such a hurry.”

“But she married Bolton,” Daenerys said, confused. “If she was already married to you, then…”

“You see, as Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa didn’t consummate their marriage, I suppose many still considered her, huh, pure,” Varys explained.

“So they simply sold her to the highest bidder?” Daenerys exclaimed, furious.

Tyrion turned to Varys. “How do you know we didn’t consummate the marriage?” he frowned.

“My Lord, everybody in the realm knows you didn’t consummate the marriage,” Varys stated. Then he turned to Daenerys, “It would be good to ally yourself with Jon Snow,” he informed her. “The North is powerful, and I am sure you do not want to see a repeat of what happened the last time the Northerners proclaimed their independence from the crown.”

“Bloodshed,” Daenerys said.

“Indeed,” Varys nodded. “Innocent people killed, parents taken from their children, children taken from their parents.”

“And I suppose you know where they are now,” Daenerys told him with a raised eyebrow.

“There are rumors, my Queen, rumors of a new king in the North who defeated Ramsay Bolton and took back Winterfell.”

“Good. If they have just taken back their home, they will want to protect it more than anything else. I can offer them protection,” Daenerys declared.

After this, everything had happened rather quickly. The Queen had reached the North and had obtained an audience with Jon Snow at Winterfell. The castle itself had not changed since Tyrion had last set foot in the North. The snow falling from the sky was covering every inch of the castle and besides him the Mother of Dragons was shivering in the cold despite her heavy coat.

The welcoming party led them to the main room. When they entered the room, Sansa, who had been sitting at the table besides her half brother, stood up suddenly and made her way to them.

“My Lady,” Tyrion bowed lightly in greeting. Sansa gathered her dress and felt on her knees gracefully to be at eye level with him. It reminded him of the times they had spent together at King’s Landing, slowly trying to build… something – trust, a friendship even – before they both had to flee after Joffrey’s death.

Sansa was watching him intensely and Tyrion could not help but drink in the sight of her. She had changed so much during their time apart. She had gone back to wearing her hair down like a true lady of the North and the fur on her shoulder was framing her beautiful face. She seemed to have grown too since they had last seen each other, he noticed, and Tyrion knew, by the shadows under her eyes and her pale face, that she had undoubtedly lived more horrors than he could ever imagine since she had left the Capital. She looked so wary and so very fatigued, it broke Tyrion’s heart. Yet, her eyes were ablaze with determination.

When she finally moved, she did the only thing Tyrion had not been expecting, she gently framed his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly.

Tyrion did not even notice Jon Snow making a face at seeing his little sister kiss a man, or even Daenerys’ amused smirk. Tyrion only registered the feeling of Sansa’s soft lips covering his own. His own hands were still in the air, too afraid of startling her to do much about it. After a moment, he gently rested them on Sansa’s arms.

“I thought you were dead, for sure,” she said when they finally pulled apart, looking at him in wonder.

Tyrion cleared his throat. “I’m not,” he told her simply. His cheeks were warm and he wondered if he was blushing. He had not felt this awkward in a long time but Sansa’s genuine happiness at seeing him had taken him by surprise to say the least.

Tyrion turned his head when he heard Daenerys trying to stifle a laugh. That seemed to be the moment Sansa realized they were definitely not alone, and Tyrion felt a little better about his embarrassment at knowing they had both forgotten they had an audience.

“You know why I came here,” Daenerys told Jon Snow with confidence. “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after. Well, not so much, it's Game of Thrones after all.


End file.
